Servitude
by Katrillion506
Summary: Muhyo finds an odd gem one day that has the ability to grant him two wishes. What should he do? He thinks he has a pretty good idea...


Muhyo had looked high and low, searching for the Jabin that his idiot assistant must've moved while cleaning up the bureau. He was starting to get frustrated since he had been searching for almost an hour and began to plot his revenge on Roji.

He was about to check on one of the shelves again when he heard the hard rap of someone knocking on the door. Muhyo muttered under his breath and walked over to the door to see who it was. "It better not be that idiot Nana. If she ever takes another picture of me and Roji asleep again I swear I'll…" his thought trailed off when he opened the door and saw nobody there.

"Tch." He slammed the door and went to go back to looking for his Jabin when he heard the knocking start again. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at the empty space in front of him, annoyed at whoever thought this was funny.

Muhyo was beginning to get really irritated when a small package wrapped in metallic blue foil, barely larger than his hand caught his eye. He looked around one last time before taking the package inside and shutting the door.

Muhyo had opened the package a while ago and was now studying the small blue gem that allegedly had "The power to grant any one person two wishes," according to the note he found folded up underneath the azure jewel. His eyes went to the door as he heard the subtle click of a doorknob turning and he quickly hid the gem in the folds of his cloak.

Roji walked in with a bag of groceries and slipped off his shoes after closing the door behind him. He jumped when he saw Muhyo, not expecting him to be there. After Roji got over his surprise he let out a breath and smiled that radiant smile of his. "Hey Muhyo! Anything happen while I was gone?"

Muhyo tightened his hand around the gem and feigned boredom. "Nah."

Roji hummed in response and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go put the groceries away Muhyo. I'll be out in a second." Muhyo pulled the gem out again once he heard Roji start to put things away, and wished that he knew what to do with the mysterious jewel.

And then, just like that, he did.

Muhyo felt around blindly in the small confined area. Where the heck was he? He was just on the couch a minute ago and then all of a sudden he was here… wherever 'here' was.

He felt around some more, and all he can tell about his prison is that it's made of what feels like metal, with a flat bottom and a dome that serves as the walls and ceiling. He tries to move around but there's only enough space to sit with his legs folded underneath him and barely enough room to keep from banging his head on the dome.

He felt around some more, looking for some means of escape, when suddenly he felt his metal confinement move forward, causing him to shift a little and feel something brush against his thigh.

His hand shot out instinctively to brush it off, but instead of feeling something hideous and gross like he expected, he felt something soft and lacy.

…What?

Now extremely confused, the feels around his waist and… oh god… is he wearing a skirt? At that bloodcurdling thought he began to frantically paw at his clothes, having to rely on his sense of touch in the absolute darkness around him, and was horrified at was he found out.

He had on flats, thigh high stockings (with ribbons at the top no less), lace garters, a small apron with frilly edges on top of his skirt, an all-too-revealing top with poufy short sleeves, and don't you _dare_ fucking ask what was in place of his usual underwear.

He has no clue what's going on but he has a feeling that if he doesn't get out of there soon something bad is going to happen.

He begins to feel around frantically, trying to find a way out that he might have missed last time, when suddenly he stopped moving. He froze, his mind going a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out what was happening, when he was blinded by a brilliant white light.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he looked around, muscles tensed and ready for anything… except for this.

Sitting on the couch right in front of him were Nana, Yoichi, Kenji, Biko, Rio, and Reiko all looking at him and trying their hardest not to laugh.

He looked around some more and saw Roji, who was grinning and holding the lid to the silver platter that he was currently sitting on, then back to the dress; everything suddenly made sense.

Muhyo closed his eyes and sighed. This was not what he meant when he wished for Roji to serve him in a maid outfit.


End file.
